pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pokémon Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon
Pokémon Ultra Sun (jap. ポケットモンスター ウルトラサン Pocket Monsters Ultra Sun) i Pokémon Ultra Moon (jap. ポケットモンスター ウルトラムーン Pocket Monsters Ultra Moon) są drugą parą gier generacji VII. Przedstawiają alternatywną historię Pokémon Sun i Moon. Ich premiera na całym świecie miała miejsce 17 listopada 2017 roku. Przedstawiają Pokémony z innych generacji, które nie pojawiły się w Pokémon Sun i Moon, a także zupełnie nowe Pokémony. Zmiany Estetyka * HUDy oraz menu zmieniły się graficznie. * Animacje początkowe walki teraz błyszczą się w kolorach tęczy. * Dodano animację trenera w Podwójnych Walkach przed wyrzuceniem Poké Balli. * Niektóre miejsca przedstawiają w tle poruszające się Pokémony. * Muzyka walki z trenerami została zremiksowana. Oryginalna wersja gra w trakcie walki z Kapitanami Próby. Położenie * Każda z wysp ma teraz plażę, gdzie można grać w Mantine Surf. Plaża Wielkich Fal na wyspie Melemele zawiera Piaskową Jaskinię, kolejny nowy obszar. * Miasteczko Hau'oli i Miasteczko Konikoni mają teraz Alolańskie Kluby Fotograficzne. * Miasteczko Hau'oli otrzymało zupełnie nowy design. * Stowarzyszenie Surfu ma teraz siedziby w Miasteczku Heahea i na wyspie na Trasie 15. * Pokémon Fan Club ma teraz siedzibę na Royal Avenue. * Kantońska Sala obecnie znajduje się w Miasteczku Malie. * Wnętrze domu gracza zupełnie się zmieniło. * Trasa 1 i Szlak Mahalo mają teraz bardziej kolorową roślinność. * Dodano trawę na trasie prowadzącej do Miasteczka Iki. * Kamera ma inny kąt kiedy gracz wchodzi na północną część Trasy 2. * Jaskinia Seaward jest pokryta lodem i nie wymaga już Tauros Charge. * Zatoka Kala'e została rozszerzona. * Droga do Lotnium Z przez Dziesięciokaratowe Wzgórze nie wymaga już Machamp Shove. * Trzecie piętro Tide Song Hotel w Miasteczku Heahea jest teraz możliwe do zwiedzenia. * Nowy obszar, Dolina Pikachu, znajduje się obok Trasy 4. * Próba Lany obejmuje teraz całe Wzgórze Brooklet. * Dividing Peak Tunnel między trasami 7 i 8 jest teraz odrębnym obszarem. * Bujna Dżungla zawiera w niektórych miejscach nową roślinność. * Obserwatorium Hokulani ma nowy pokój, gdzie rozgrywa się nowa próba. * Da się teraz surfować po morzu otaczającym Poni Breaker Coast. * Fragment Wyspy Exeggutorów nie jest już dostępny pieszo i wymaga pomocy Exeggutora. Zawiera też bardziej kolorową roślinność. * Góra Lanakila została mocno rozwinięta, przez nowych trenerów przypomina teraz Drogę Zwycięstwa. * Równinna Grota jest nową jaskinią obok Równin Poni. Rozgrywka * Pięć nowych Pokémonów zostało wprowadzone, łącznie dając 807 poznanych Pokémonów. * 101 Pokémonów dodano do Alolańskiego Pokédexu, łącznie dając 403. * Wprowadzono nowe formy kilku Pokémonów: ** Pikachu w czapce, otrzymywalny przez kod QR. ** Lycanroc Formy Zmierzchu, rozdawany jako specjalny Rockruff, który musi być ewoluowany między 17:00 a 17:59 czasu rzeczywistego. ** Formy Dusk Mane, Dawn Wings i Ultra Formy ''Necrozmy, z których dwie są widziane podczas głównej przygody. * Wprowadzono nowe Ruchy-Z dla niektórych Pokémonów: ** Splintered Stormshards dla Lycanroca ** Let's Snuggle Forever dla Mimikyu ** Clangorous Soulblaze dla Kommo-o ** Searing Sunraze Smash dla Solgaleo i Necrozmy formy ''Dusk Mane ** Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom dla Lunali i Necrozmy formy Dawn Wings ** Light That Burns the Sky dla Ultra Necrozmy * Rotom Pokédexowy dostał nowe funkcje: ** Może się przywiązywać do gracza w trakcie ich przygody, ostatecznie dając mu przezwisko. ** Gdy jego przywiązanie do gracza rośnie, odblokowuje możliwość używania przedmiotów z Roto Loto lub używania Ruchów-Z więcej niż raz w bitwie. ** O ile gracz jest w stanie złapać nowo spotkany gatunek Pokémona w bitwie, Rotom Dex wspomni o tym, że nigdy go nie widział. * Wprowadzony został Alolański Klub Fotograficzny, który pozwala graczowi na robienie zdjęć Pokémonom w jego drużynie. Można je edytować, zapisywać i wysyłać do Pokémon Global Link. * Wprowadzono dwie minigry, z czego obie są obowiązkowe do zagrania przynajmniej raz. ** Mantine Surf jest nowym Poké Transportem dostępnym na plażach na każdej z wysp. Oprócz transportowania gracza między wyspami, pozwala zdobywać Punkty Walki za wykonywanie trików. ** Ultra Warp Ride pozwala graczowi zwiedzić Ultra Przestrzeń na plecach Solgaleo lub Lunali, umożliwiając eksplorację Dziczy Ultra Kosmosu by znaleźć nieregionalne Pokémony i odwiedzić ojczysty świat Ultra Bestii. Absorbując energię, może on podróżować kolejne lata świetlne, zwiększając szansę na znalezienie rzadszych, nawet Shiny, Pokémonów. Pozwala to nawet na zdobycie wszystkich dotychczasowych Legendarnych Pokémonów, poza Zygarde, jednak wiele z nich jest ekskluzywnych dla danej wersji. * Zadanie dotyczące Kostki Zygarde w większości został usunięty, gdyż gracz musi złapać Zygarde Formy 50% w Jaskinii Rezolucji po końcu gry, następnie spotkać i pokonać Dexio i Sinę na Trasie 16 by zdobyć Zygarde Formy 10% oraz kostkę Zygarde z 40 komórkami, pozwalając mu na połączenie obu Zygarde i komórek w Zygarde z umiejętnością Power Construct. * Zamiast Komórek i Jąder Zygarde, gracz może zbierać Naklejki Totemu rozsiane po wyspach Aloli przez ich Kapitanów. Po osiągnięciu odpowiednich ilości, gracz może otrzymać Pokémony rozmiaru Pokémonów Totemów od Samsona Oaka na Plaży Heahea. Te Pokémony, poza Mimikyu, zależą od gry. * Ołtarz Sunne i Ołtarz Monne są teraz dostępne za pomocą Charizard Glide. * Wiele Pokémonów zyskało nowe ruchy. * Ewolucje związane z lokalizacją mogą wyć wywołane przy pierwszej wizycie gracza na Wyspie Ula'ula: ** Specjalne pole magnetyczne używane do ewoluowania Magnetona, Nosepassa i Charjabuga jest też dostępne na Blush Mountain. ** Podstawa Góry Lanakila jest otwarta od początku, pozwalająca graczowi na ewolucję Crabrawlera. * O ile gracz nie użyje Adrenaline Orb, dzikie Pokémony wezwą pomoc tylko raz. Nie dotyczy to Pokémonów Totemów. * Pikachu, Cubone i Exeggcute mogą ewoluować w swoje nie-Alolańskie formy jeśli ewoluują w Ultra Przestrzeni. * Ultra Bestie wprowadzone w Pokémon Sun i Moon można łapać wielokrotnie. W wyniku tego Beast Balle można kupić w Aether Paradise. * Szansa złapania Necrozmy została zwiększona z 3 do 255. * Większość wyzwań wysp zmieniła się, a pojawiło się jedno nowe: ** Lana, Kiawe, Mallow i Sophocles mają nowe zadania dla gracza przed walką z Pokémonem Totemem. ** Gatunki Pokémonów totemów w wyzwaniach Lany, Kiawe i Sophoclesa zmieniły się. ** Poza Totemem / , Pokémony Totemy wzywają nowych sojuszników, używając nowych taktyk. ** Mina ma swoje własne wyzwanie wyspy, zwiększając ich liczbę do ośmiu. * Wszystkie Mega Kamienie zdobyte w wyniku wydarzeń w oryginalnych grach są teraz dostępne jako nagrody w Drzewie Walk. * Większość Pokémonów znalezionych podczas Skanu Wyspy zostało zastąpionych nowymi nieregionalnymi Pokémonami niewystępującymi w oryginalnych grach. Te, które nie zostały zastąpione, mają nowy specjalny ruch. * Miejsce, w którym jest Pikanium Z i Nauczyciel Ruchów uczący Pikachu Volt Tackle znajduje się teraz na zewnątrz Hano Grand Resort. * Snorlium Z, Mewnium Z, Marshadium Z i Diancite są teraz otrzymywalne w trakcie zwykłej rozgrywki. * Nowi Nauczyciele Ruchów uczą Pokémonów w zamian za Punkty Walki. Każdy znajduje się na innej wyspie. * Pozostałe skamieliny można kupić w Miasteczku Konikoni zależnie od wersji. Niezależnie od wersji można je otrzymać na wyspie Aphun w Poké Pelago. * Po końcu gry, Type: Null jest wręczany przez Wicke w Ancient Poni Path, zamiast przez Gladiona w Aether Paradise. * Lista możliwych trenerów w Obronie Tytułu Ligi Pokémon lekko się zmieniła: Faba i Molayne zastąpiono Lusamine i Guzmą. * Wiele TM-ów przeniesiono w inne miejsca. * Na trasach, gdzie można łowić, bąbelki nie zawsze pojawiają się w tym samym miejscu. Mogą też pojawić się w kilku miejscach naraz. Fabuła Kategoria:Gry z głównej serii Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Pokémon Kategoria:Generacja VII